The operational efficiency of a storage device is closely related to the operating temperature. When the storage device operates in a high-performance state for a long period of time, the temperature of the storage device rises and thus the transmission speed of the storage device decreases. In this way, the storage device cannot continuously operate in the high-performance state.
In the conventional art, the temperature of the storage device is lowered by using a fan or fins. However, it is considered inefficient to use the fan or fins to dissipate heat of the storage device. Therefore, in order to overcome the above issues, how to improve the efficiency in heat dissipation of the storage device has become one of the important issues to be solved in the art.